


Qunlat

by Casijaz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Languages, Languages and Linguistics, Qun, Qunari, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunlat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casijaz/pseuds/Casijaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece of work summarizes and expands (on) the current established Qunlat language. A large part of this work is speculation and can be changed at any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Qunlat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I am not a linguist, nor will I ever be, so you can take everything listed beneath with a grain of salt.

Qunlat is an _agglutinative_ language. I chose agglutinative, not fusional, because while the words in Qunlat might ‘fuse’ together, morphemes can be deducted to their original form, and have meaning outside the sentence structure. An agglutinative language means that words are made up out of different morphemes (words with meaning on their own, which can be put together with other words to create a new one), but the morphemes do not change. See [the Wikipedia page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agglutinative_language) for more information, because I’m no English teacher and it shows.

The _basic word order_ and sentence structure for Qunlat seems to be SVO, while it can sometimes become OVS depending on the object of interest.

It seems that all _nouns_ , both [weak](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weak_inflection) and strong, have no distinction. So there is no need for noun inflection in Qunlat. As for pronouns, the only ones that we’ve gotten in canon seem to be personal pronouns. Qunlat alters its pronouns by using another word to alter it. It relies on sentence structure for meaning, most of the time.

All of the _verbs_ are not conjugated. Qunlat ‘conjugates’ the verbs by using the infinitive of a verb and inflecting it with a personal pronoun. A sense of time is also not provided in Qunlat itself, but sentence context provides modality and tense.

Most _adjectives_ seem to come before the word they modify. _Adverbs_ seem to be non-existent, as  the only one I could find was “sataareth”, which, when modified by “sataa” becomes a noun, not a modified verb.

 _Prepositions_ exist, but their sentence placement depends on the sentence itself. It seems to go by English sentence structure a lot. As for _demonstratives_ , here is no such thing as articles (the, a) in Qunlat. They do exist, though.

Qunlat uses “-” (a hyphen) between two nouns to create a noun altered by a previous noun (for example, Taam-kas or Saar-qamek). Otherwise it is used to distinguish sounds, to let the word regain morphemes with their meaning (for example, instead of itwaadim it’s itwa-adim).

Elision within compounds is not uncommon. Hyphens are not used with elision, elision is invoked when two vowels or consonants clash: “Ataas Shokra” = “Ataas(hi) Shokra” or “Arishokost” = “Arishok Kost”


	2. Phonology and Alphabet

**Pronunciation**

Within Qunlat there are several consonants and vowels. Because Qunlat was created and spoken by native English-speaking people, most of the sounds were borrowed from a particular English phonetic alphabet, Received Pronunciation (RP) (one the author of this fic is familiar with the most). Within phonetics there's a lot more factors at play than just the consonants and vowels on their own, such as stress, or different placing, but this expansion of Qunlat will not focus on linguistics. It's supposed to be a way for everyone to be able to use Qunlat in written works, without having to study three million things first.

_List of consonants_

                Voiceless: /k/ /t/ /ʃ/ /θ/ /l/ /s/ /p/  
                Voiced: /b/ /d/ /r/ /n/ /m/ /g/ /v/ /h/ /ð/ /z/ /w/ 

_List of vowels_

                /a/ /ɑ/ /i/ /j/ /ʌ/ /e/ /ɒ/ /ɪ/ /u/ /ə/ /eə/ /eɪ/

Voiceless means the sound of the letters is not accompanied by a lot of vibration of your vocal cords. You don't stretch out the sound, you stop it. Think of the difference between "bed" and "pan". Both 'b' and 'p' are sounds made in the same place in your mouth, while they do sound different. Bed uses a lot more air, while pan is clipped short. You can try it out for S/Z, T/D as well if you're interested.

When it comes to pronunciation of these letters in the phonetic alphabet, you want to use the phonetic chart of RP, not American English. Underneath you will find a list of the way to pronounce these letters. First there is the letter, such as /a/, then the way it is pronounced, with the vowel or consonant highlighted between brackets: "h[a]t".

  * /a/ as in h[a]t
  * /ɑ/ as in c[a]r
  * /p/ as in [p]lan
  * /i/ as in k[e]y
  * /j/ as in [y]ou 
  * /ʌ/ as in b[u]s
  * /e/ as in r[e]d
  * /ɒ/ as in d[o]g
  * /ɪ/ as in sh[i]p
  * /u/ as in d[o]
  * /ə/ as in th[e]
  * /eə/ as in c[are]
  * /eɪ/ as in t[a]ke
  * /k/ as in [k]ey
  * /t/ as in t[ea]
  * /ʃ/ as in [sh]ip
  * /θ/ as in [th]ing
  * /l/ as in [l]ove
  * /s/ as in [s]ee
  * /b/ as in [b]ed
  * /d/ as in [d]ream
  * /r/ as in [r]ed
  * /n/ as in [n]ose
  * /m/ as in [m]ove
  * /g/ as in [g]reat
  * /v/ as in [v]eal
  * /h/ as in [h]ouse
  * /ð/ as in [th]is
  * /z/ as in [z]oo
  * /w/ as in [w]ork



* * *

**Alphabet (phonetically)**

Most of the time in conversations or in written codex, Qunlat, much like (ancient) Elvhen is written phonetically. This means any written Qunlat is not written in actual Qunlat, rather the way the words can be/are pronounced by its speakers in order for the listener to understand or translate the words faster. The lexicon will be placed in the standard English alphabetical order however, for easier translation purposes.

<<Author's note: The next part will be on written Qunlat, however I have yet to decipher the nature of the letters used!>>

In the list below you can find all letter used in the Qunlat alphabet, and their respective phonological sounds, both written down without the use of the phonetic alphabet and with.  
Ex: " _a_ (also _aa_ ) - sound "aa" - /a/" first there is the way the letter is used in phonemic Qunlat in italics (a, also aa), then there is the sound in both ways (sound "aa" followed by /a/).

  1. _a_ (also _aa_ )   -   sound "aa"   -   /a/
  2. _a_ (also _aa_ )   -   sound "ah"   -   /ɑ/
  3. _b_    -   sound "bh"   -   /b/
  4. _d_    -   sound "d"   -   /d/
  5. _e_    -   sound "eh"   -   /e/
  6. _e_ (also _ay_ )   -   sound "ay"   -   /eɪ/
  7. _e_ -   sound "euh"   -   /ə/
  8. _g_ -   sound "gh"   -   /g/
  9. _h_ -   sound "h"   -   /h/
  10. _i_ -   sound "i/ee"   -   /i/
  11. _i_ -   sound "ih"   -   /ɪ/
  12. _k_ -   sound "kh"   -   /k/
  13. _l_ -   sound "l"   -   /l/
  14. _m_ -   sound "mh"   -   /m/
  15. _n_ -   sound "nl"   -   /n/
  16. _o_ -   sound "oh"   -   /ɒ/
  17. _p_ -   sound "ph"   -   /p/
  18. _q_ -   sound "kj"   -   /kj/
  19. _r_ -   sound "rh"   -   /r/
  20. _s_ -   sound "s"   -   /s/
  21. _sh   -_ sound "sh"-   /ʃ/
  22. _t   -_ sound "t"-   /t/
  23. _th_ -   sound "th"-   /θ/
  24. _th_ -   sound "dh"-   /ð/
  25. _u_ -   sound "uh"-   /ʌ/
  26. _u_ -   sound "ooh"-   /u/
  27. _v   -_ sound "vh"-   /v/
  28. _w_ -   sound "wh"-   /w/
  29. _z   -_ sound "zh"-   /z/



 


	3. Qunlat Lexicon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word list order:  
> Word - Syllables - Phoneme - Type - Meaning
> 
> This list makes use of · (bullets) to distinguish different syllables  
> \-----
> 
> Abbreviations:  
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> af. affix  
> det. determiner  
> int. interjection  
> n. noun  
> par. particle  
> prep. preposition  
> pron. pronoun  
> suf. suffix  
> pref. prefix  
> vb. verb

**[A]**

****Aad**** _(_ _aad)_      /ɑːd/     _suf._       unit, also used to create noun from verb

 **Aban** _(a·ban)_      /ɑːbɑːn/     _n._       sea

 **Aban-ataashi** _(a·ban·a·taa·shi)_ /ɑːbɑːn ɑːtɑːʃi/     _n._       Cetus

 **Adaar** _(a·daar)_ /ɑːdɑːr/     _n._       weapon, cannon. lit: ship-mounted cannon

 **Adim** _(a·dim)_     /ʌdɪm/     _suf._      3rd person plural personal pronoun, they

 **Ala** _(a·la)_      /ʌlʌ/     _suf._      1st person singular personal pronoun, I

 **Anaan** _(a·naan)_      /ɑːnɑːn/     _n. vb. int._       victory. being victorious, to win. also used when toasting, similar to "cheers"

 **Antaam** _(an·taam)_      /ɑːntɑːm/     _n._      the military branch of the Qun led by the Arishok, cuirass, lit: body

 **Antir** _(an·tir)_      /ɑːntir/      _adj._      tired

 **Aquaam** _(aq·uaam)_      /ɑːkwɑːm/     _n._       glove, light forearm guards

 **Aqun** _(a·qun)_      /ɑːkjun/     _n._       balance, changeless

 **Aqun-Athlok** _(a·qun·Ath·lok)_      /ɑːkjunɑːθlʌk/     _n._       one who is "born as one gender but lives like another." _((Gender roles and identity will be touched upon later. Because I personally believe the Qunari (their system, not the race) are transphobic.))_

 **Ara** _(a·ra)_    /ʌrʌ/     _suf._       2nd person singular personal pronoun, you

 **Ari** _(a·ri)_      /ɑːri/     _af._       used to denote person-hood or turn a noun into an agent noun

 **Arigena** _(A·ri·ge·na)_      /ɑːrigeɪnɑː/     _n._       one of the Triumvirate, leader of the Athlok

 **Ariqun** _(A·ri·qun)_      /ɑːrikjun/     _n._       one of the Triumvirate, leader of the Asala

 **Arishok** _(A·ri·shok)_      /ɑːriʃɒk/     _n._       one of the Triumvirate, leader of the Antaam

 **Arvaarad** _(ar·vaar·ad)_     /ɑːrvɑːrɑːd/     _n._       a Qunari who watches over the saarebas and hunts Tal-Vashoth, lit: one who holds back evil

 **Asaam** _(a·saam)_     /ʌsɑːm/     _suf._       1st person plural personal pronoun, we

 **Asaara** _(a·saa·ra)_  /ɑːsɑːrɑː/     _n._      wind, breath

 **Asaaranda** _(a·saa·ran·da)_ /ɑːsɑːrɑːndɑː/     _n._      thunderstorm

 **Asaarash** _(a·saa·rash)_ /ɑːsɑːrʌʃ/     _n._      a special breed of horses from Rivain that are used by the Antaam, lit: seeking wind

 **Asabas** _(a·sa·bas)_ /ɑːsɑːbɑːs/     _n._      hat, light hat, reinforced hat

 **Asala** _(A·sa·la)_ /ɑːsʌlʌ/     _n._      the priest branch of the Qun led by the Ariqun, lit: soul

 **Asala-taar** _(a·sa·la-taar)_ /ɑːsɑːlɑː tɑːr/     _n._      combat stress reaction, PTSD, lit: soul sickness

 **Asalaa** _(a·sa·laa)_ /ɑːsɑːlɑː/     _n._      helmet

 **Asit** _(a·sit)_     /ʌsit/      _suf._       3rd person singular personal pronoun, it

 **Ash** _(ash)_ /ʌʃ/     _vb. n._      to seek, to think, to know. knowledge

 **Ashaad** _(a·shaad)_ /ɑːsɑːlɑː/     _n._      scout, ranged Qunari warrior

 **Ashkaari** _(ash·kaa·ri)_ /ʌʃkɑːri/     _n._      those who have found enlightenment (philosophers, scientists), lit: one who seeks, one who thinks, can be used as an insult similar to "nerd"

 **Ast** _(ast)_  /ʌst/      _vb. n._      to rise, will rise, rose. rise

 **Astaarit** _(a·staa·rit)_ /ʌstɑːrit/     _vb._      it rises, it rose

 **Ataash** _(a·taash)_ /ɑːtɑːʃ/     _n._      glory, special

 **Ataashi** _(a·taa·shi)_ /ɑːtɑːʃi/     _n._      dragon, lit: glorious one

 ** **Ath**** _(_ _ath)_      /ʌð/      _af._       used to turn nouns into agent nouns

 **Athlok** _(Ath·lok)_ /ɑːθlʌk/     _n._      the labourer branch of the Qun led by the Ariqena, lit: mind, earth

 **Atot** _(a·tot)_  /ʌtɒt/      _n._      to tell, will tell, told

**[B]**

**Bas** _(bas)_ /bɑːs/     _n._      purposeless, foreign to the Qun, a neutral term to describe non-Qunari people, lit: thing

 **Basra** _(bas·ra)_ /bɑːzrɑː/     _n._      a negative term to describe non-Qunari people

 **Basalit-an** _(bas·a·lit·an)_ /bɑːsɑːlit ɑːn/     _n._      a non-Qunari worthy of respect

 **Basvaarad** _(bas·vaa·rad)_ /bɑːsvɑːrɑːd/     _n._      a non-Qunari who assumes the role of an arvaarad, templar

 **Ben** _(Ben)_ /ben/     _pref._      used to denote 'belonging to', also used to turn a noun into a possessive

 **Ben-Hassrath** _(Ben·Hass·rath)_ /benhɑːsərɑːð/     _n._      an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith and unity, lit: heart of the many

 **Beresaad** _(be·re·saad)_ /berəsɑːd/     _n._      a scouting company/military unit which belongs to the vanguard of the Antaam, lit: those who reach ahead

 **Beres-taar** _(be·res·taar)_ /berəstɑːr/     _n._      shield

 **Besrathari** _(bes·rath·ar·i)_ /besrɑːðɑːri/     _n._      a recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath

**[D]**

**Dar** _(dar)_ /dɑːr/     _n._      a location or place

 **Darvaarad** _(dar·vaa·rad)_ /dɑːrvɑːrɑːd/     _n._      a location under the supervision of the Ben-Hassrath that quarantines magical artefacts

 **Dathras** _(da·thras)_ /dɑːθrʌs/     _n._      cattle

 **Dathrasi** _(da·thras·i)_  /dɑːθrɑːsi/     _n._      unknown animal, probably pig

 **Defransdim** _(de·frans·dim)_      /devrʌnzdim/     _n._      genitals

 

**[E]**

**Eb** _(eb)_    /eb/     _vb._      to be, to return (to), will be, was/were, go to, being

 **Ebadim** _(eb·a·dim)_     /ebʌdim/     _vb._      they are, those, they were, they will be

 **Ebasaam** _(eb·a·saam)_     /ebʌsɑːm/     _vb._      we are, we were, we will be

 **Ebsaam** _(eb·saam)_     /ebsɑːm/      _pron. det._      our

 **Ebasit** _(eb·a·sit)_     /ebʌsɪt/     _vb._      it is, this is, it were, it will be

 **Ebost** _(eb·ost)_     /ebɒst/     _vb._      you are, you were, you will be

 **Esaam** _(e·saam)_     /esɑːm/     _prep._      is in, can be found in, exists in the location of

 **Eva** _(e·va)_      /evɑː/     _adj._      basic, beginner

 

**[G]**

**Gaatlok** _(gaat·lok)_    /gɑːtlɒk/     _n._      a black non-magical explosive powder unique to the Qunari

**[H]**

**Hass** _(hass)_     /hʌs/     _n._      heart

 **Hass-toh** _(hass _·toh_ )_    /hʌstɒ/      _n._      purpose

 **Herah** _(he·rah)_    /herɑː/     _n._      time

 **Hissera** _(hiss·e·ra)_     /hɪserɑː/     _n._      hope

 **Hissra** _(hiss·ra)_     /hɪsrɑː/     _n._      illusion, lie

 **Hissrad** _(hiss·rad)_   /hɪsrɑːd/     _n._      liar, lit: keeper of illusions

 

**[I]**

**In** _(in)_    /ɪn/     _det. pron._      who, which

 **Imekari** _(i·mek·a·ri)_    /ɪməkɑːri/     _n._      child

 **Iss** _(iss)_    /ɪs/     _adj. n. af._      experienced. experience

 **Issala** _(iss·a·la)_    /ɪsɑːlɑː/     _n. vb._      dust. turn into (dust). it can also be used to define or acknowledge a statement

 **Isskari** _(iss·k·a·ri)_    /ɪskɑːrɑː/     _n._      a title/rank in the Ben-Hassrath, duties include the retrieval of magical artefacts

 **Issqun** _(iss·qun)_    /ɪskjun/     _n._      mastery

 **Itwa** _(i·twa)_    /ɪtwʌ/     _vb. n._      to fall. fall

 **Itwa-adim** _(i·twa _·_ a·dim)_    /ɪtwʌ ʌdim/     _vb._      they fall

 **Itwa-ost** _(i·twa·ost)_    /ɪtwʌ ɒst/     _vb_.    you fall

 **Itwasaam** _(i·twa·saam)_    /ɪtwʌ sɑːm/     _vb._      we fall

 **Itwasit** _(i·twa·sit)_    /ɪtwʌ ʌsɪt/     _vb._      it falls

 **Itwa-toh kar-ast** _(i·twa·to·kar _·ast_ )_   /ɪtwʌtɒkʌrʌst/     _n._      redemption, lit: rise from fall

 

**[K]**

****Kar****   _(kar)_      /kʌr/      _det._     from

 **Kara** _(ka·ra)_    /kʌrʌ/     _adj._ _n._     superior, above

 **Kaaras/Kaaris** _(kaa·ras)/(kaa·ris)_    /kɑːrʌs/ or /kɑːrɪs/     _n._     navigator

 **Kabethari** _(ka·beth·a·ri)_    /kʌbeðɑːri/     _n._      a foreigner, a neutral term to describe non-Qunari people within Qunari-conquered areas

 **Kadan** _(ka·dan)_    /kʌdɑːn/      _n._      a person one cares about and/or respects, also used by non-Qunari qunari as a term of affection, lit: where the heart lies

 **Karasaad** _(ka·ra·saad)_    /kʌrʌsɑːd/     _n._      a mid-rank infantry soldier

 **Karashok** _(ka·ra·shok)_    /kʌrʌʃɒk/     _n._      an infantry private

 **Karasten** _(ka·ra·sten)_    /kʌrʌsten/     _n._     an infantry commander, corporal

 **Karataam** _(ka·ra·taam)_    /kʌrʌtɑːm/     _n._      an infantry platoon

 **Kas** _(kas)_    /kʌs/     _n._    sword

 **Kasaanda** _(ka·saan·da)_    /kʌsɑːndɑː/     _n._      sundew, a carnivorous plant

 **Kata** _(ka·ta)_    /kʌtɑː/     _n. vb._      end, death. to die, to end

 **Katara** _(Ka·ta·ra)_    /kʌtɑːrɑː/     _vb._      you die

 **Katari** _(ka·ta·ri)_  /kʌtɑːri/     _n._      lit: one who brings death

 **Kathaban** _(ka·tha·ban)_  /kʌðɑːbɑːn/     _n._      the leader of the Qunari naval forces, the admiral.

 **Katoh** _(ka·toh)_    /kʌtɒ/     _n._      ending, achievement

 **Kith** _(kith)_    /kɪθ/     _n._      a small military unit, comparable to a squad

 **Kithshok** _(kith·shok)_   /kɪθʃɒk/     _n._      a general, leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron

 **Kos** _(kos)_    /kɒs/     _n._      nature

 **Kost** _(kost)_    /kɒst/     _n._      peace

 

**[L]**

**Lat** _(lat)_    /lʌt/     _n._      language, tongue, speech, word(s)

 **Lok** _(lok)_    /lɒk/     _n. vb._      temple, friend. to drink

 

**[M]**

**Maraas** _(ma·raas)_    /mʌrɑːs/     _n._      nothing, alone

 **Maraas-Lok** _(ma·raas-lok)_    /mʌrɑːs lɒk/     _n._      a kind of strong Qunari alcohol

 **Mashev** _(ma·shev)_    /mʌʃev/     _n. vb._      imperative verb for “to eat”

 **Mer** _(mer)_    /mer/      _det._      not

 **Meraad** _(me·raad)_    /merɑːd/     _n._      tide

 **Meraad-Toh** _(me·raad·toh)_   /merɑːd tɒ/     _int._      of course

 **Meravas** _(me·ra·vas)_    /merʌvʌs/     _vb._      so it shall be, it shall be

 **Mertam** _(mer_ _·tam)_    /mertʌm/     _n._      light boot

 

**[N]**

****Nal**** _(nal)_      /nʌl/      _prep._      when

 **Na'thek** _(na·thek)_    /nʌ ðek/     _int._      as you wish

 **Nehraa** _(neh·raa)_    /nerɑː/     _prep._      for

 **Nehrappan** _(neh·ra·ppan)_    /nerʌpʌn/     _n._      belt

 **Noms** _(noms)_    /nɒms/      _n._      cake, cakes

 **Notas** _(no·tas)_    /nɒtʌs/     _n._      gauntlet(s), forearm guards

 

**[O]**

**Ost** _(ost)_    /ɒst/     _suf._       2nd person plural personal pronoun, you

 

**[P]**

**Panahedan** _(pa·na·he·dan)_    /pʌnʌhedʌn/     _int._      goodbye, lit: take refuge in safety

 **Parshaara** _(parsh·aa·ra)_    /pʌnʌhedʌn/     _int._      enough

 

**[Q]**

**Qamek** _(qa·mek)_    /kɑːmek/     _n._      substance used by the tamassrans to help convert and re-educate

 **Qalaba** _(qa·la·ba)_    /kʌlʌbɑː/     _n._      a type of cow that the Qunari breed

 **Qun** _(Qun)_    /kjun/     _n._      the central philosophy of the Qunari

 **Qunari** _(qun·ari)_    /kuːnʌri/     _n._      lit: people of the Qun, both a religious description and a race (religious is noted with capital Q, race with lower case q)

 **Qunoran vehl** _(qun·o·ran·vehl)_    /kuːnɒrʌn veəl/     _n._      mentor, a formal title granted by the Arishok after death

 

**[R]**

****Ra****   _(ra)_      /rɑː/ or /rʌ/      _suf._      verbalizes nouns

 **Raas** _(raas)_    /rɑːs/     _adj._ _par._      nothing. no

 **Rasaan** _(ra·saan)_    /rʌsɑːn/     _n._     the Ariqun’s successor, emissary, chosen heir

 **Rath** _(rath)_     /rʌð/      _adj._ _par._      many, great (amount of), very, much

 **Reth** _(reth)_     /reð/      _vb. n._      to protect. protection

 **Rethadim** _(reth·a·dim)_    /reðʌdim/     _vb._      they protect

 **Rethost** _(reth·ost)_    /reðɒst/     _n._      you protect

 **Rethsaam** _(reth·saam)_    /reðsɑːm/     _n._      we protect

 

**[S]**

**Saam** _(saam)_    /sɑːm/     _adj. par._      something, yes

 **Saar** _(saar)_    /sɑːr/     _n. adj. pref._      staff. dangerous. also used to denote a likeliness to its linked word

 **Saar-qamek** _(saar·qa·mek)_    /sɑːr kɑːmek /     _n._      poison that causes madness

 **Saarebas** _(saa·re·bas)_    /sɑːrebʌs/     _n._      mage, lit: dangerous thing

 **Saartoh-bas** _(saar·toh·bas)_    /sɑːrtɒ bʌs/     _n._      mage staff

 **Saartoh Nehrappan** _(saar·toh·neh·ra·ppan)_    /sɑːrtɒ nerʌpʌn/     _n._      strap-on

 **Saarath** _(saa·rath)_    /sɑːrʌθ/     _n._      a title/rank among the Saarebas

 **Saat** _(saat)_    /sɑːt/      _n._      ground

 **Saatari** _(saat·a·ri)_    /sɑːtɑːri/     _n._      trooper part of the Beresaad, lit: first person on the ground

 **Sala** _(sa·la)_    /sʌlʌ/     _vb._      to see

 **Salad** _(sa·lad)_    /sʌlʌt/     _n._      seer (as in the Rivaini tradition)

 **Salasari** _(sa·las·a·ri)_    /sʌlʌsɑːri/     _n._      the Triumvirate

 **Salit** _(salit)_    /sɑːlit/      _n._      a prominent rank within the Ben-Hassrath

 **Sataa** _(sa·taa)_    /sʌtɑː/      _n._      place,lit: the world

 **Sataam** _(sa·taam)_    /sʌtɑːm/      _n._      heavy boot, greave

 **Sataareth** _(sa·taa·reth)_    /sʌtɑːreð/     _n._      enforcer, defender, foundation, lit: that which upholds

 **Sata-kas** _(sata·kas)_    /sʌtʌ kɑːs/     _n._      maul

 **Say** _(say)_   /seɪ/     _prep._      with

 **Shanedan** _(sha·ne·dan)_    /ʃʌnedʌn/     _int._      a respectful greeting, lit: I will hear you

 **Shoh** _(shoh)_    /ʃɒ/     _vb. n._      to leave, to leave something up to someone, to stop. surrender

 **Shok** _(shok)_    /ʃɒk/     _n._      war, struggle

 **Shokrakar** _(shok·ra·kar)_    /ʃɒkrʌkʌr/     _n._      rebel

 **Sten** _(sten)_    /sten/     _n._      infantry platoon commander

 

**[T]**

**Taam** _(taam)_     /tɑːm/      _n._      axe

 **Taam-kas** _(taam·kas)_    /tɑːm kʌs/     _n._      great-axe, battle-axe

 **Taam-kasari** _(taam·kas·a·ri)_    /tɑːm kʌsʌri/     _n._      a type of shock trooper in the Beresaad, lit: the one with the battle-axe

 **Taamsala** _(taam·sa·la)_    /tɑːmsʌlɑː/     _n._      amulet, necklace

 **Taashath** _(taa·shath)_    /tɑːʃʌð/     _adj._      calm

 **Taar** _(taar)_    /tɑːr/     _n._      armour, illness, lit: sickness

 **Taaras** _(taar·_ _as)_    /tɑːrʌs/     _n._      light mail, doublet

 **Taarbas** _(taar·_ _bas)_    /tɑːrbʌs/     _n._      a title/rank of the Antaam, clerical in nature

 **Taardathras** _(taar·dath·ras)_    /tɑːrdʌθrʌs/     _n._      a title/rank of Qunari, duties include animal husbandry

 **Taarlok** _(taar·_ _lok)_    /tɑːrlɒk/     _n._      a title/rank of Qunari

 **Tal** _(tal)_    /tʌl/     _adj._      true

 **Tal-eb** _(tal _·eb_ )_    /tʌl eb/      _prep. int._      if. 'to be'

 **Talan** _(ta·lan)_    /tʌlʌn/      _n._      truth

 **Tallis** _(tall·is)_    /tʌlɪs/     _vb._      to solve

 **Tal-Vashoth** _(Tal·Vash·oth)_    /tʌl vʌʃɒð/     _n._      former members of the Qunari order who have turned against their former people, or simply turned their back on the Qun, lit: true grey ones

 **Tamassran** _(ta·mass·ran)_    /tʌmʌsrʌn/     _n._      a priest within the Asala charged with educating the young, interviewing captives, and assigning Qunari their roles within society, lit: those who speak

 **Tic** _(tic)_   /tɪk/     _adj._      cold

 **Toh** _(toh)_   /tɒ/      _vb. prep. suf._      to cause. because, for. makes verb or noun the cause of something

**[V]**

**Valo** _(va·lo)_      /vʌlɒ/      _adj._      great

 **Valo-kas** _(va·lo-kas)_    /vʌlɒ kʌs/     _n._      great sword

 **Var** _(var)_    /vʌr/     _vb._      to hold, to hold back, to lie within

 **Vaarad** _(vaar·ad)_ /vɑːrɑːd/     _vb._      to hold back evil

 **Vasaad** _(va·saad)_    /vʌsɑːd/     _n._      a title/rank of Qunari

 **Vashedan** _(va·she·dan)_    /vʌʃedʌn/     _n._      crap, lit: trash, refuse

 **Vashe-qalab** _(va·she·qa _·_ lab)_    /vʌʃəkʌlʌb/      _n._      bullshit

 **Vashoth** _(Va·shoth)_    /vʌʃɒð/     _n._      those of the qunari race that were born outside the Qun, lit: grey ones

 **Vat** _(vat)_    /vʌt/     _n._      fire

 **Venak hol** _(ve·nak·hol)_   /venʌkhɒl/     _int._      a mild insult, lit: wearying one

 **Vi** _(vi)_    /vɪ/     _pref._      used to denote something as poisonous

 **Vid** _(vid)_    /vɪd/     _vb. n._      to convert, to turn. convert

 **Vidathiss** _(vi·dath·iss)_    /vɪdʌðɪs/     _n._      a rank/title within the Asala, a re-educator for captured and conquered people

 **Viddasala** _(vi·dda·sa·la)_    /vɪdʌsʌlʌ/     _n._      a high-ranking member of the Ben-Hassrath, lit: one who converts purpose

 **Viddath** _(vi·ddath)_    /vɪdʌð/     _n._      the healed, enlightened, converted, lit: converted being

 **Viddatharti** _(vi·ddath·a·ri)_    /vɪdʌðʌri/     _n._      a convert to the Qun

 **Viddathlok** _(vi·ddath·lok)_     /vɪdʌðlɒk/     _n._      a temple of healing and recovery

 **Viddath-bas** _(vi·ddath-bas)_     /vɪdʌðbʌs/     _n._      person turned into a mindless labourer with qamek

 **Vitaar** _(vi·taar)_     /vɪtɑːr/     _n._      war paint, lit: poison armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word list order:  
> Word - Syllables - Phoneme - Type - Meaning
> 
> This list makes use of · (bullets) to distinguish different syllables  
> \-----
> 
> Abbreviations:  
> adj. adjective  
> adv. adverb  
> af. affix  
> det. determiner  
> int. interjection  
> n. noun  
> par. particle  
> prep. preposition  
> pron. pronoun  
> suf. suffix  
> pref. prefix  
> vb. verb


End file.
